In the Aftermath
by dancing-with-the-devil 1995
Summary: Prince Loki and Princess Sigyn's destinies are tied together in a way the young royals cannot begin to comprehend. Yet the bitterness of war runs strong in Sigyn's veins, driving the childhood friends apart. A death will push Sigyn further away from Loki than she has ever been, but an unexpected revelation might bring them closer than ever before.
1. Chapter 1

Centuries ago, long before any living mortal can remember, the Gods were at war. The war between the Aesir and Vanir was near inevitable. Both parties of Gods had existed peacefully if not always harmoniously. Then my mother, the Goddess Freyja, travelled to Asgard to better understand our Aesir neighbours, in the hopes of devising a truce that would benefit both parties. But the Aesir sought to use my mother's gifts against her and then accused her of leading the Aesir astray from their principles. Freyja was murdered by the Aesir three times, and three times she rose again, before returning to her beloved Vanaheim to warn her people of impending war. Incensed by her escape, the All-Father, Odin, declared war on Vanaheim. If he had expected an unprepared people, he was sorely disappointed. The Vanir fought valiantly, though both sides incurring heavy losses as the war waged on.

Eventually, both the Aesir and the Vanir tired of fighting, the war could not continue if either race was expected to survive. A truce was called, each side sacrificing two of their own to live in the other realm. My mother and my uncle, Freyr, were to live in Asgard, while the Aesir gifted us Hoenir and Mimir. The Vanir believed Hoenir to be a wise man and he became the ruler of Vanaheim, until the people realised that, without Mimir, he was nothing. My people were furious, we had given our greatest and wisest leaders, and we had received a bumbling simpleton and a genius. Mimir paid the price for Odin's cheating, his head severed and returned to the All-Father. Rather than waging another war that both Aesir and Vanir knew would cost them heavily, the two tribes came together and a binding truce was agreed upon, all present spitting into a cup, from which Kvasir was born.

As time passed, Asgard continued to bloom and prosper whilst Vanaheim was left in ruins. The majority of the wars had been fought in Vanir territory, the scars of war too extensive for the remaining Vanir to repair. Any appeal to Odin for assistance fell on deaf ears. The two tribes existed in peace, although there was always an undercurrent of tension, knowing that the All-Father had all but abandoned us in our time of need. My mother soon returned to Vanaheim and resumed her rule. Under her rule, Vanaheim slowly began to recover, although it is still a mere shadow of the grand realm it once was. Where once there was rolling meadows was now blackened soil, burned ruins of people's homes a reminder of what had passed here.

And this, dear reader, is where our story begins. The war happened long before my time, though I still see the land burdened by the aftermath of war. My sisters see nothing of this, simply a tiny realm that lacks the wonderful frivolities that Asgard has to offer. Left to any of them, Vanaheim would soon enter a full alliance with Asgard, leaving our pride in tatters. So I stand as my mother's heir, a secret from everyone except myself, my mother and my uncle. My name is Sigyn, and I am a Princess of Vanaheim.


	2. Chapter 2

Sigyn stood by her mother, gazing forward purposefully, hoping Odin would have sense enough to send Loki instead of ….No, he sent Thor. Again. Sigyn tried not to let her disappointment show as the blond warrior stepped through the portal. That was the problem with the Aesir, they were all simple fighters. True some of them possessed enough intelligence to understand tactical warfare, but Loki was the only Aesir that Sigyn had met that was intelligent in every sense of the word. He was also the only Aesir that she deeply liked. There was something different about the dark haired prince. Something the young princess couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Greetings Lady Freyja, Lady Sigyn, my father sends his condolences that he cannot be here," Like Hel he does, Sigyn thought, at least Thor was learning the lingo. Although, his greeting highlighted another issue Sigyn had with the Aesir. While she was a Princess to her own people, she was a Lady to the Aesir, given that Asgard was 'above' Vanaheim and any title held there carried more weight than any held on Vanaheim. She was not Thor's equal, no, she was Sif's equal. Even then, the warrior was considered above her.

Sigyn looked passed Thor when she saw another figure in the portal. If she was not mistaken, it was Loki. Odin had sent both sons. Loki stepped through the portal, removing his golden helm, bowing to the two women, "Queen Freyja, Princess Sigyn," His gaze lingered on Sigyn for a moment and Sigyn felt her cheeks warm. She was blessed with a complexion that did not show her blush, despite being fair skinned. She could not be with Prince Loki anyway. He was of Odin's line. She could never marry a son of that man after what he had done to Vanaheim.

"Prince Thor, Prince Loki," Her mother greeted the Asgardians, "Welcome once again to Vanaheim," Sigyn looked up to her mother who looked positively radiant in the setting sun. Freyja's beauty was renowned across the nine realms. Her hair was like spun gold, cascading down her back in gentle waves, crystal blue eyes set in features so delicate you might fear she would break. Surely Loki's gaze should have been lingering on Freyja, Sigyn thought, everyone else's did. Or Nanna, the eldest of Freyja's daughters, whom all naturally assumed would be Freyja's heir. "I hope, once again, you enjoy your stay with us. Shall we?" Freyja continued as she swept her arm to the palace. While nowhere near as grand as the palace in Asgard, the Vanir palace had its own understated charm about it, as much a part of the landscape as it was independent of it.

"By all means, Lady Freyja, lead the way," Thor said, politely as he could, falling into step behind the Queen. Sigyn fell into step beside Loki, a few steps behind the blond Gods. She looked up to Loki, "I was not expecting you, Your Highness. I did not think that Odin would send both his sons," She was forever looking up at people. While not considerably short, by Vanir or Aesir standards, Sigyn was small, a dead giveaway that part of her heritage was dwarven.

Loki shrugged, "The All Father is anxious for a true alliance to be formed between the realms, especially with the rising threat from Jotunheim. But that is besides the point; someone had to be sure Thor would not offend you too gravely."

"So you intend to let him offend us?"

Loki raised an eyebrow at his small companion, "Where would be the fun in constantly exchanging pleasantries?"

Sigyn his Loki playfully in the arm, "So long as the Thunderer and Trickster can handle what they give out."

"I think I preferred it when you were a quiet child, Sigyn, you were much less troublesome," Loki said dryly.

Sigyn scoffed, "And not nearly as much fun. You said so yourself so don't even bother trying to deny it Son of Odin."

Loki smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it dear Sigyn."

Sigyn opened her mouth to talk, then closed it again, words failing her, "you, your Highness, are impossible."

Loki laughed, "I do my best. Remind me, how long have we known one another, princess?"

"Since we were children," Which was true, even though Loki was older than Sigyn by at least a century, perhaps more. Sigyn figured probably more since Loki was now considered an adult, while Sigyn was still considered a child, albeit on the cusp of adulthood.

"And how many times, Sigyn, must I ask you to simply call me 'Loki'?"

"Always at least once more, Your Highness," She smiled, feeling at ease with the younger Prince.

"Then please, Sigyn, call me 'Loki'."

The two brothers sat in the guest chamber Thor had been ascribed to. While nowhere near as grand as their chambers back home, the guest chambers of Vanaheim were not to be dismissed. The architecture of Vanaheim differed greatly from that of Asgard, but Loki could appreciate the simplicity that Thor could not. There was no grand domed ceilings, no golden plates in the wall, nothing so showy or expensive, that was not the Vanir way. Instead, a rich dark wood panelled the walls half way, the rest painted a pale colour with paintings by various artisans of the realm decorating the room. A small bookcase, sadly wasted on Thor, resided in the corner of the room. Both the princes' rooms were on the ground floor of the palace, as were Sigyn and Freyja's chambers although they were on the other side of the palace. The views from Thor and Loki's chambers were the best Vanaheim could offer.

Thor stood by the window, looking out over the quietly majestic views that still bore the scars of war, "Why do they not repair their lands, Loki?"

"They do, but the wars took a heavy toll on the land, the war was fought on all sides of Vanaheim, so repairing their lands takes time. They are gifted sorcerers, Thor, but even so, the wars almost destroyed Vanaheim. What you see now is a vast improvement of what was here not so long ago."

"Then why not ask for help from the All-Father? Surely he would be happy to assist them."

Loki raised an eyebrow, wondering how the heir of Asgard could be so clueless, "Thor, it was Odin who declared war on Vanaheim. Even though we live in relative peace with the Vanir now, the relationship we have is delicate and their pride would not allow them to turn to the man who almost destroyed their race and ask his assistance."

"Their pride could well be their downfall."

"Some would say the same of the Aesir."

"Why do you defend the Vanir?"

Loki frowned, "I do not defend them, I am me-"

"Yes you do," Thor interrupted, grinning as he remembered how at ease his little brother was with Lady Sigyn, " It's Sigyn, isn't it?"

"Thor, my dear, dear brother, over the years you have said many absurd things that do not make sense. I think, however, this may be your most absurd outburst to date and I am almost afraid to ask you to explain yourself."

Thor was silent for a moment, "You like her don't you?" His grin was almost maniacal by this point.

Loki's face was a mask of passivity, "Thor, calm down. I fail to see why you are so excited by this revelation. Sigyn is a well liked person throughout the realms."

Thor rocked onto the balls of his feet, "You know what I mean brother, you are more than fond of her."

Loki sighed, placing his book down, "Even if I were, as you put it, 'more than fond of her', nothing would happen between us. You expect that Sigyn would be courted by a son of Odin?"

Thor frowned, his grin quickly fading. Sigyn's feelings towards Odin were well known through the realms. Although she was certainly the quietest of Freyja's daughters, Sigyn left you with no question of her feelings on anything, "Surely she understands all that the All-Father does is with good reason."

"You won't easily convince Sigyn that the war was waged only with the best of intentions."

"She truly hates him doesn't she?"

Loki shrugged, "She is certainly less tolerant of him than other Vanir. Tread carefully, brother, do not ire her temper."

Thor was offended. Was he not the greatest warrior of the nine realms? And here his brother sat, warning him of a girl who barely reached his shoulders. "I do not fear her, brother."

"You should, she is a great sorcerer and quick to temper."

Thor grinned and held his hands up, "You are more than a great sorcerer Loki, yet here I stand."

"And I do not possess Princess Sigyn's temper. I warn you again brother, tread lightly, tread carefully."


	3. Chapter 3

Sigyn sat cross-legged on her mother's bed, brushing Freyja's hair. True, her own mane needed attending to, but it could wait. Ever since she was an infant, Sigyn had taken great comfort in the soft silk of her mother's hair. Freyja finally stood, just beyond Sigyn's reach, "Sigyn dear," Her soft melodic voice filled the chambers, "as much as I appreciate your help, you need to see to yourself."

Sigyn looked down at herself, "Mama, I need only to brush my hair, that will not take a moment."

Freyja smiled and took hold of Sigyn's cheek, brushing away a smudge of dirt beneath her eye, "You need to bathe, and then you can attend to this hair of yours," Freyja's smile widened as she observed the frizz atop Sigyn's head, "as for your dress," She took a step back, "Surely you have something better to wear," She took a hold of the skirt of the muslin dress, "this is a dress of a serving girl, not a princess. I know you do not care much for such events, but you must remember that you are a representative of your people and you must look your best," Freyja thought for a moment, Sigyn almost shrinking back under her intense gaze, "Now, how about the blue dress your uncle bought you?"

While it was disguised as a question, Sigyn new by now that she was expected to wear the blue dress. Anything else simply would not do. "Of course," She kissed her mother's cheek, "I will see you tonight."

Sigyn sunk deeper into the tub, letting the warm water lap over her body. She let out a contented sight. Truth be told, she was looking forward to the ball. If she was being honest with herself, honesty a trait Sigyn prided herself on possessing, the reason was obvious. However, in this rare case, honesty was sorely lacking and the reason remained a mystery. Still, Sigyn thought, it would be good to see lo- lots more of the brothers. Yes, it would be good to see the brother's again. A knock at the door woke Sigyn from her reverie.

"Sigyn?"

Sigyn sat up quickly, the water sloshing about her from the sudden movement. She knew that voice, "Nanna?"

"No, Loki," Came the sarcastic reply.

"Very funny Nanna, I'm in the bathing room," Sigyn replied, sinking back into the water. Nanna appeared at the door, "Good morrow sister," Sigyn greeted her, "Do you bring me glad tidings?"

"I do bring glad tidings," Nanna smiled, sitting on the edge of the tub.

Sigyn sighed dramatically, "Do they involve Baldr?"

Nanna laughed, "One day, sister, you will understand."

Sigyn looked into the distance, "I'm not sure I want to understand."

Nanna's smile sweetened, "One day you will have to."

Sigyn groaned and splashed the water, "Nanna, please stop being so good and big sisterly, you're making me feel insignificant."

"Tell me sister, how does one feel insignificant when they know that they have a prince and a fine man who would follow them to the Ragnarok?"

Sigyn frowned at her sister, "What? Loki?" Sigyn shook her head, "We are friends, nothing more."

"And yet you knew who I spoke of. It is nothing to be ashamed of Sigyn. Love is a beautiful thing. The mortals spend entire lifetimes searching for it."

"Nanna, please, I am not in love with Loki. Besides, even if I was, which I'm not," She added quickly, raising a finger at Nanna, "nothing would ever some of it. He is a son of Odin, I am a daughter of Freyja," She said simply, as if everything was explained.

Nanna kissed her sister's forehead, "If you say so sister. You should consider starting to dress soon, you know how particular Mother can be when it comes to how we look. I have a feeling she will be even worse tonight."

Sigyn stood before Freyja, awaiting her judgement. Var and Hnossa had already been adjusted, although Sigyn could see nothing wrong with how either of her sisters looked. Nanna's suspicions had been proved correct, Freyja was being extra particular about their appearance.

Sigyn was dressed in the blue gown her mother had requested. It was a fairly simple affair, deep blue in colour, cut just right to flatter her figure without showing it too much. Her diadem, a gift from the mountain dwarves, was engraved with carnations and sea corals, a tribute to her heritage. No doubt if Odin ever decided to grant her a goddesship, a new diadem would be made. Eventually, after a final fuss over Lofn's hair, the sister's had the approval of their mother and the clan made their way to the ballroom.

The ballroom was easily the largest room in the palace; light and airy, the windows were twice the height of any man in the room and offered revellers the best views Vanaheim offered. "We will not speak of politics tonight girls," Freyja warned her daughters, Sigyn in particular.

Sensing that Freyja's words were directed at her, Sigyn answered, "If it is not mentioned, I will not speak of it but I will not feign ignorance if such matters arise in the conversation."

"Is it just me, or is our dear baby sister sounding ever more like a certain prince of Asgard?" Lofn asked.

"If you mean Loki," Sigyn's voice rose threateningly.

"Of course I do."

"Good," Sigyn answered tightly, "I would be worried if I still spoke like Thor after all this time. It would mean that my intellectual development had been severely stunted at some point."

Snotra did her best to give Sigyn a disapproving look, failing dismally to keep the small smile from her face. Sigyn looked around the ballroom, searching for the familiar face of her uncle, "Freyr!" Sigyn skipped across the room, embracing her uncle tightly.

"Sigyn," The kind face of her uncle beamed down t her, "Let me look at you," He held her at arms length, getting a good look at his niece, "Sigyn my dear, you get more and more beautiful every time I see you."

"Thank you uncle," Sigyn said, still unsure how to react when anyone thought of her as beautiful. She wished she could be more like her mother, who simply took such compliments in her stride but that did not yet feel right to Sigyn. Still, such things were probably much easier when you were the most beautiful being in the Nine Realms.

Freyr laughed, "My dear child I would have thought you would be well prepared for such compliments."

"I am often in the shadow of my mother, anyone would pale in comparison to such beauty. Besides which, Uncle, I am the youngest child, why would anyone pay attention to me?" Sigyn smiled impishly.

"But of course, why would they?" Freyr's eyes sparkled and he suddenly seemed like a child again, sharing a joke with his youngest niece.

"It's not as if a marriage to myself would further their own position. Now a marriage to Nanna on the other hand…."

"I almost feel we should announce you are assumed at this moment."

Sigyn shook her head, waving her hand as if wafting a pesky insect away, "It would change nothing. Baldr will not turn Nanna away simply because she is not the heir."

Freyr took his niece's hand, "Perhaps nothing would change for Nanna. Now if I may so bold as to ask your highness if she would have the grace to dance with her old uncle?"

"You are not so old uncle. Simply experienced," She linked her arm with Freyr's as he led her to dance.


End file.
